The Princess Diaries 3 A New Queen
by Queen Ally
Summary: Mia continues to court Nicholas, Clarisse and Joseph return from their rendezvous. But when Lilly returns to Genovia with a big surprise, what will Mia do? Disclaimer: NONE of this is mine...
1. Chapter 1

_The Princess Diaries 3; A New Queen_

Mia looked in the mirror and sighed; it was just her luck that she couldn't find the perfect dress. Her yellow one was practically see-through, so there was no chance in her wearing that. Her paisley one was orange paisley; that spoke for itself. Cream was far too formal, white made her look too desperate for a marriage, and purple simply didn't look good on her. She had a few pink ones, but she wore those more often than not; she had to look special.

"This is hopeless," she grumbled, slumping down onto her chair in her closet. "I'll never find the perfect outfit."

"Oh, of course you will," came a voice from the door. Mia looked up to be utterly surprised.

"Grandma!" Mia stood and embraced Clarisse warmly. "Oh, it's so good to see you! It's been _forever_." She let go of her grandmother. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come until tomorrow."

Clarisse smiled. "I couldn't wait to see my granddaughter, not to mention Genovia. Being away from home for two entire weeks isn't as fun as it used to be."

Mia grinned. "Even with Joe?"

"Now, now, Mia, please try to be a bit more civilized," Clarisse chided, taking Mia's seat. She regarded the closet with slight disgust; the floor was covered in garments. "Mia, dear, what exactly are you--?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Grandma," Mia advised her, picking up a few dresses that were nearest. "I'm trying to find something to wear for my outing with Nicholas..."

Clarisse understood. "I see... Well, you had best find something fast. I expect he will be arriving soon."

"Oh, no, it's okay," Mia said, hanging the gowns back up. "I can just tell him we can go out another night."

Clarisse suddenly looked terribly confused. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want to spend time with my grandmother, of course!" Mia grinned. "C'mon, grandma, you know what I mean."

Clarisse shook her head. "Mia I don't want you to go and change any of your plans only because I chose to visit a day earlier. I can find plenty of things to do in the palace; remember, Mia, I've lived here all of my life." She winked at the official Queen of Genovia.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go out with Nicholas. But you have to help me find something to wear."

Clarisse nodded and stood, and strode over to what was left on the rack of beautiful gowns. "Now, let's see... How about this one, Mia?" Clarisse pulled out a pale green day dress. "Is this suitable enough?"

Mia frowned at the gown. "Uh, grandma... no. It's too... too... I don't know... Too... green, I guess."

Clarisse cocked her head to one side, then looked at the dress. "Mia, it's a fine dress. It's not too green at all."

Mia groaned in frustration and sat on the chair. "Maybe I'll just go in sweats and a t-shirt..."

"Mia," Clarisse scolded. "Queens never wear grungy clothes when going out with a young man. Now, how about a skirt and blouse? You needn't wear a dress, lest you are going to a ball."

Mia made a face and stood to help pick out an outfit with Clarisse, thoroughly aggravated by the fact that she couldn't even find something to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I dont own this, blah blah blah. Do what you will with it.

I'm sorry I havent added onto this story in such a long time, hehe. I completely forgot about it.

Nicholas had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes in the front hall when Mia had finally arrived. The young woman descended down the stairs, wearing a fashionable jean skirt with a freshly pressed white blouse on top. She looked clean and proper, like a blossoming queen.

"My lady," Nicholas greeted with a low bow. Mia laughed.

"Nicholas, I told you, you don't have to bow in front of me." Mia gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"But I can't help it. I automatically bow when beautiful girls enter the room," Nicholas admitted teasingly. Mia laughed again and the two continued to chat quietly until Clarisse entered the room. Nicholas bowed low once again to the ex-queen of Genovia, causing Mia to giggle.

"Thank you, Nicholas," Clarisse murmured politely to her granddaughter's significant other. "And, Mia, what on earth is so amusing? It is highly un-queenly of you to giggle in the presence of respectable people."

"Well, there aren't any respectable people in the roo--m..." Nicholas fell silent, realizing that he had said the wrong this in front of Clarisse. "Uh.. nevermind." He smiled apologetically at Mia's grandmother.

Mia looked at her watch. "Ah, we're going to be late." She rushed over to her grandmother and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, grandma, we'll be back later."

"At what time?" Clarisse questioned, clasping her hands together.

Mia and Nicholas exchanged looks. "Um... we'll call you."

Clarisse looked disapproving. "Mia."

Mia rolled her eyes. "What? Grandma, I promise that I will call. I promise!"

"Mia."

"Grandma! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a queen!"

"Amelia."

"Whaaat?" Mia looked aggravated. She put on her whiney face, making Clarisse roll her eyes.

"Mia, please don't make that face at me, it is highly inappropriate."

"We have to go," Nicholas whispered in Mia's ear.

"Okay, grandma, bye." Mia and Nicholas scurried to the door.

"Mia! Amelia!" Clarisse called after her granddaughter hastily. "Mia, you come back here this instant! Where are you going with Nicholas?"

"I LOVE YOU, GRANDMA! I LOVE YOU AND I WILL BE BACK LATER!" Mia yelled, laughing. Clutching her boyfriend's hand, the two got into the back end of a black stretch limo and pulled out of the driveway.

Clarisse remained at the open doorway until the limo was out of sight. Once it was gone, Clarisse turned back into the palace, and muttered something that sounded much like: "Granddaughters".


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry I didn't update, guys! I know it's been a while. I actually got a new email account and completely forgot I had this account linked to my old email address... Sorry!

I'll try to keep updating on this story as often as I can. If you want to read my other stuff (which is just one story right now) then you can search Utulien in 'Authors'.. that's me!

* * *

Clarisse had really missed the palace. She was having a wonderful time being married to Joe and living with him in the countryside – she truly was – but she always loved the elegance of the palace. Some nights, she would to sit on the largest balcony (the one the overlooked the expansive garden), turn on some traditional Genovian music and do some needlepoint. It was very peaceful.

Clarisse was doing just this, tonight. She was doing her needlepoint (a lovely still of a woman, her beagle and water cascading from a fountain), but this was just a masquerade; in reality, Clarisse was waiting for Mia to return from her... _date_. Joe had seen right through her charade, as he always did, but he left her to do her grandmotherly duties and had gone to bed.

Clarisse impatiently glanced at her watch; it's thin golden hands read **12:36 AM**.

"The nerve of that girl," Clarisse said under her breath. "Honestly, the nerve. Does she not know what time it is? She must have at least a dozen watches."

The ex-Queen of Genovia set down her needlepoint work and left the balcony at a semi-brisk pace. If the driver was still awake, perhaps she could convince him to-

Voices! In the grand foyer!

Clarisse's mind went at once to the thought of intruders and her eyes searched her immediate surroundings for some sort of blunt weapon. She spotted a candelabra made of bronze metal and instantly scooped it up, dumping the candles onto the floor. She now inched towards the staircase with her weapon in tow, prepared to attack the thieves.

Clarisse felt silly when she realized that the voices below belonged to Mia and Nicholas. She gazed down at the heavy 'weapon' in her hand, then at the mess of candles on the floor, and sighed. She was too old for this.

She set the candelabra on the floor with every intention to clean up the mess she had made, but Clarisse was suddenly intrigued by the conversation her granddaughter and this boy were having in the grand foyer. She was not typically one to spy on people, but as a grandmother Clarisse was convinced that she had every right. Plus, she was ex-Queen of Genovia; she knew plenty about marriage and relationships. She had the upper hand in all of this.

"Nicholas..." giggled Mia. She was half concealed from Clarisse by the rungs of the staircase that the woman was crouched behind.

"What?" Nicholas replied, a smile in his voice.

Mia giggled again. "Stop..."

"You liked it before..."

Clarisse frowned deeply. Were they having sexual relations in the grand foyer! She couldn't see for the rungs and the dim light.

"But..."

"But what?"

Mia sighed. "My grandma's here."

"Where? I don't see her anywhere."

"Ohpe!" Clarisse made an attempt to 'shield herself' from the 'wandering eyes' of Nicholas.

"I don't mean _here_," Mia went on. "I mean... here. In the palace. And she's here for... you know, a while."

Nicholas paused. "Well, that doesn't mean we-"

"That doesn't mean we _what_, Nicholas?" Mia asked; Clarisse could hear the displeasure in her granddaughter's voice. "You know my grandma is old fashioned. She wouldn't be okay with knowing that we... you know..."

Clarisse waited for Mia to finish her sentence... but she never did. Clarisse was momentarily confused, but then her brain put the horrifying pieces together.

"They- they- oh, for goodness sake." Clarisse tried her best to keep her voice below a whisper, but her disbelief of her granddaughter's misdemeanors were too great. Afraid that Mia and Nicholas had heard her outburt, Clarisse gathered up the bronze candelabra, the five broken candles, and hurried away.


End file.
